Dom Kang
Dom Kang is one of the main characters of the Webtoon series Wind Breaker. He is a Junior at Sunny High School. Dom is the son of a gang leader and a member of the cycling crew Humming Bird. Appearance Dom is a high school junior with rather long, brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a band aid on his upper lip to hide his mustache. His usual school uniform consists of black trousers, a white shirt, a maroon buttoned up jacket and a pair of sneakers. Dom especially loves to wear rare Jordans. His hair is longer than most of the guys at his school. Before he was in Sunny High, his hair was bleached blonde and was often mistaken as a university student. Later on Dom decided to shave his hair. When they went to the temple and got their uniforms his friends said that he looked like a monk. Personality Dom is caring towards his friends and others and does his best to get involved. Some may find him annoying. Dom is considered the comedic relief of the series. He is often sleeping during classes because of his night job at the club. Before Dom was rude to others and fought often until he met Yuna. Because of his feelings for her he does his best to change. By acting all generous and kind he gives her a good picture of himself while he does all the dirty things behind her back. He can be pretty merciless and cold when things get serious what is a strong contrast to his usual self. During the race against Monster Dom showed how passionate he is about that sport and how talented he actually is when you consider that he couldn't ride a bike just a month ago. He sometimes lets his confidence get the better of him but, he is a hardworking and determined individual as he does his best to learn how to ride a bike despite the amount of times has been injured riding it. He is also someone who does as much training as possible in order to catch up to his friends and be a big help for the team. Relationships Dom's father is the Korean equivalent of a yakuza leader, and Dom's bond with his father and his members is relatively close in a manner that can be viewed as a familial relationship. History PART ONE: Dom is first seen smiling fondly at his crush, Yuna Yoon, who is yelling across the room a her brother. He has a goofy appearance in the beginning with a band-aid over his nose which we find out later just covers his mustache (which is against school rules to have). After school, Dom startles her and her friend, Mia, while walking home from school to ask Yuna watch a movie with him. Yuna answers with a punch to the stomach and a demand for Don't to stop stalking her. That punch though only solidifies his feelings for her, him even saying that she's got a 'great fist’ which makes her just the right girl for him. He follows after them, asking Yuna again to watch the zombie movie with him. The bike After getting scammed while trying to buy a bike and then tracking the scammer to take the bike forcefully from him, Dom ends up with a stock Cervelo T1 track bike with a full carbon Mavic rear disc wheel and a spoked 90mm front wheel for 50,000 won, or about 50 USD. The actual price of a retail T1 is upwards of 2000 USD. At first, Dom attempts to ride the bike brakeless, but he can't use back-pedaling to brake, so he gets a front brake fitted to the bike. During the preliminaries of the League Of Street, he gets into a crash but finishes the time trial with the rear wheel on a flat tire and cracked beyond use. It is replaced by a 90mm spoked wheel similar to the undamaged front wheel. Over time, Dom develops a bond with the bike, affectionately calling it his "Brad TT". Category:Sunny high Category:Humming bird Category:Characters Category:The Bike